Various municipal and private parking operators have extensive legacy parking management systems for managing the use of, and obtaining revenue for the user of, destination locations for vehicles, such as parking spaces for wheeled motor vehicles. The substantial rework and expense that traditionally has been required to upgrade such legacy systems to full automation poses a substantial up-front capital investment that prevents many parking operators from performing such upgrades.
What is needed is a fully automated and autonomous parking management system which easily integrates with existing parking payment systems, including systems that have already been installed and operational for some time. Doing so unlocks new revenue opportunities and efficiencies for the parking facility operators that are previously untapped.